Four Months of Summer
by TellHer96
Summary: The team has resigned from NCIS to save Gibbs. Now that Gibbs is gone and no need to follow the rules, especially with Rule #12 gone, will Tony and Ziva finally get together or not. This is a Tiva story and may include bit of McAbby later on. Rated T to be safe R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story that I came up with quite awhile ago when I was talking to one of friend, but didn't get to write it because I was busy writing my other story Undercovers. **

**I always forget about the disclamier but as everyone else I don't own NCIS or its characters (I wish I did so Tiva would have happened already and Cote wouldn't be leaving the show). **

**Please leave a review at the end. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Ziva never depended on happy endings. For her it was always like that. Everything close to her has been taken away from her, first her childhood, then her little sister, Tali, then her brother, Ari, then her mother, Rivka, then her father, Eli and now her NCIS family.

She didn't know what she should do because she and the team have resigned from NCIS to save Gibbs.  
Gibbs... she just hopes that he is alright and safe, wherever he is.

She thought back to the woods and what she said about this being her about her family and not her job. She meant exactly what she said. This is about her family and she will do anything for this family in heart beat.  
She thought back to what she said to Tony about their friendship. Friendship...is it really friendship? Or is it something more? For her, she knew she had feelings for him, but she didn't know if he did as well or not. She will never be able to find out now.

Ziva has been in her apartment for the past two hours, thinking about the past few months and how things have changed drastically.  
With her thoughts, she walked into her kitchen and started looking for something to drink; she didn't feel like eating dinner. She found a bottle of red wine; she got it and poured herself a glass before putting the bottle where it was.

She walked back into her living room when she heard a knock on her front door. She looked at the time on her wall, it was midnight, and wondered who it could be, but also having a feeling about who it could be. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Tony.

She could say she was a little shock to see him at this time of hour with pizza box on his hand with a movie on top of the box.

"Hey," He said, lifting his right hand and giving a small wave with a smile. "You free?" He asked with little hope that she was.

"Hi. Yes I am free." She replied, "Come on in." She moved out of the way to let him in.  
When he entered, he walked straight to her kitchen and put the box of pizza down on the counter.

"I brought pizza and a movie." He said waving the DVD in front of him.

"I can see that." She replied, happy that he came over to spend the night with her by eating and watching a movie, just like they used to.

"So what were you doing all this time?" He asked, breaking the silence while diving up the pizza into slices and putting it on the plates, for him and Ziva.

Ziva was looking at what Tony was doing. He was moving around the kitchen like it was his. "I, uh...was just thinking about, you know, things."

"I see." He walked passed her into her living. "And drinking alone." He looked back at Ziva to see her back to him.

"I just poured myself a glass and that is when you knocked." She said after awhile, still with her back to him. "What would you like, Tony? Red wine or beer?"

"I'll have some red wine with you, thanks." Staring at the back of her head.

Ziva went over to her cupboard and got a glass out, she then got the bottle and poured some in a glass for Tony. After she putted the bottle back into its place, she walked back into her living room. She passed him his glass and sat down next to him.

Tony was still staring at Ziva, he had from the moment she had her back to him. He knew something was bothering her and he also knew she must have been thinking about the past few months. He knew she was upset, although she tried to hide it, but he can see it in her eyes. After all her eyes never shuts up.

Tony got up with the DVD in hand and walked to the DVD Player. He put the DVD in and stood there for awhile, thinking about how he should talk to her and get her to open up a bit about how she is feeling. He also wanted to talk to her about how he felt towards her, but he was hesitating because he didn't want to scare her or anything and he didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

"What are we watching, Tony?" Ziva asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Tony cleared his throat before answering her, "Uh, we are watching James Bond, The Royal Casino." He walked back to the couch and took his place next to Ziva, who picked both of their plated up from the coffee table and passed his plate to him.

They ate their slices of pizza in a comfortable silence, neither of them paying attention to the film as they were deep in thoughts about each other and how to start a conversation.  
After the movie was finished, Tony picked his glass of wine from the coffee table and raised it.

"To new beginning and to new friendship." He said gently.

"To new beginning and to new friendship." She picked her glass up and clicked it with his. After that they both sat in silence again.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tony asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm fine." She replied, slightly confused about why he was asking her this question. "Why would you ask?"

"Oh, you know, with us resigning from NCIS and with Gibbs gone. How do you feel about that?" He explained.

She thought about the question for few minutes. She turned her head and looked at Tony. "I do not actually know." She looked at him in the eye, "I mean I feel as if I let everyone down, you, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer."

"But you didn't." Tony said firmly yet softly.

"You do not know that." She argued.

"And why do you feel as if you let all of us down." He asked getting confused.

"Tony, because of me Gibbs got arrested, because of me you and McGee resigned. Because of me Gibbs is somewhere we do not know and if he is safe or not." She reasoned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay," Tony said getting her point of view. "First of all Gibbs didn't get arrested only because of you, he got arrested because of _all of us._ Secondly, we resigned because we wanted to and not because you _made us _resign. And thirdly, Gibbs knows how to look after himself and how to keep safe, wherever he is. So stop worrying about all of these things." Tony explained, he took her hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Okay?"

Ziva listened to his explanation, but she still couldn't get rid of the guilt she felt inside her. "But..."She stared to say something, when she felt Tony's lips on hers, kissing her and getting her to stop talking.

Ziva tried to fight him off, but when she saw she was failing; she gave up kissed him back. It felt really good to kiss him finally. Their kiss was soft but full of passion and desire for each other. The kiss lasted for a long time. To both, it felt right.

When they broke of the kiss because of the oxygen became necessary. The kept their eyes closed with forehead touching and breathing heavily.

* * *

**Please leave a review about what you think and if I should continue with this story or not. Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, here is chapter 2 for you. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I means a lot to me. **

**Please read and ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

As they opened their eyes, they were staring deeply into each others' eyes, not breaking the eye contact for a second. As they stared, they forgot about their surroundings, the past few months and not even realizing that the phone was ringing. Both sat there, on the couch, in silence. Neither knowing what to do or say to the other instead of staring.

"I'm sorry?" Tony finally broke the silence and didn't know what else to say other than apologize.

""Why?" Ziva asked, not breaking the eye contact.

"I kissed you without your permission." He simply answered.

Ziva looked at him with a confuse look. "Why did you kiss me, Tony?" Still staring at him.

Tony was quiet for a minute, deciding how to answer her question, "Because I wanted to, I always have. I wanted to know how it feels to kiss you again, but with love and not lust this time." He answered her honestly.

Ziva sat there, listening to Tony explain his kiss to her. She didn't know what to do so she broke the eye contact and looked down at the coffee table for awhile before she got up and walked to the kitchen, taking the plates and glasses with her and placed them to the sink. Tony kept his eyes on her throughout their little conversation they were having, or had. His eyes never left her, when she got up he also got up and followed her.

Ziva could feel his presence behind her but she kept her back to him. She knew that she wanted to be with Tony, but not like this. She needs to get her head into the right place and think straight about her decision because she doesn't want to rush into things and regret it later. She doesn't want to screw this up; she wants this to work with Tony.

Tony just stood there behind her, not knowing what to do. Had he done the wrong thing by kissing her? Had he pushed her into something that she didn't want?

'_I'm an idiot.'_ Tony thought while rubbing the beck of his neck. _'Why did I kiss her? I should've asked her first, but no I had to do it without saying anything to her, I'm a complete idiot.'_ He mentally headslapped himself, _'I should've kept my big, fat mouth shut. Now she won't look at me, let alone talk to me' _

"I don't know what to say, Tony." Ziva eventually spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Ziva. I should've asked you first." He said quietly. "I really am sorry." He whispered and stayed quiet. "I should probably head home." He informed her after the long pause. He turned around and walked off slowly.

"Did this kiss mean anything to you?" Ziva asked unexpectedly.

Tony stopped on his track, by the kitchen door, and looked around to face Ziva but she still had her back to him. "What do you mean, Ziva?"

Ziva turned around at last and looked at him. "The kiss we shared a little while ago, means anything to you, or was just a kiss that you thought you wanted to fulfil."

Tony walked over to her gradually. Once he reached her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her again, but this time it was light, soft and tender.

"The kiss meant a lot to me." He paused and looked at her in the eye, so that she knows that whatever he is saying is the truth. "I always wanted to kiss you, I want to be with you." He paused again. "I know you may not want this, Ziva, and I understand. But I want to be with you, I have for awhile now."

Ziva now stood there looking at him and only seeing the truth in whatever he was saying. "How long?" She whispered, unable to form any other words.

"Since the day I met you." He replied without hesitation. "But only realised it from the moment when we were stuck in the elevator during the Harper Dearing's bombing." He kept his eyes on her, he wanted to see if she believed him or not. He dropped his hands from her shoulders to her hands and locking their hands together. "But I didn't, or should I say couldn't, tell you because I didn't have the courage for the reason that I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me and our partnership at work would've been ruined and I couldn't afford to lose that with you. Plus we had to follow the famous Rule #12." He explained with a little chuckle.

Ziva listened to him explain his answer. She didn't want to interrupt him one bit. After hearing him talk about how much he wanted her and for that long, she couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek.

Tony saw the tear; he leaned down and kissed away. He then kissed her other check, then her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips for a quick kiss.  
When he pulled away from the kiss, he saw her eyes were closed, so kissed both of her eye lids. She then opened her eyes and was instantly lost in his deep green eyes.

"I wanted you for a long time too, Tony. But I couldn't tell you." She confessed to him.

"Why not?" He asked softly as he released one of his hands and placed it on her cheek.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way. I also didn't want to ruin our partnership or friendship by confessing something because I didn't know if you would return my feelings or reject me. I didn't want my heart to get broken again because if it breaks this time, I wouldn't be able to live or trust anyone else with my heart ever again." She said while looking at their joined hand between them. "I had my heart broken many times, Tony, and I am tired of being heartbroken." She shook her head and looked back up at Tony's face. "That is why I need to know if this" she moved her free hand between the two of them, "means anything to you."

Tony moved his free hand to her cheek again and looked at her in the eye so that she knows that he is telling the truth, "Being with you means everything to me, Ziva, I'll do anything to prove that to you." He told her softly. "I want this to work between us. And I'll do anything, in my power, for it to last forever. Trust me on this, Ziva, please."

Ziva just looked at him when he talked. She didn't know how to reply to him, so she leaned up on tiptoes and gave him gentle yet passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder and her arms around his waist.

"I trust you, Tony. I trust you to have my back. I trust you with my life. I guess I can trust you with my heart also." She spoke slowly and quietly against his neck.

He smiled as her warm breath tickled his neck, "And I trust you with everything, even with my heart, Ziva, don't forget that, okay?" He felt her nod against his neck. "Good." He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please just leave a review to tell me how it was (means sooo much to me) and if you want to see anything in the future chapters. It would help me a LOT and it makes a LOT EASIER for me to write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I've been very busy with few things and I also start college soon so I was running backwards and forwards between college and home to sort things out and now I have to prepare myself to start. **

**Just like to say thank you to everyone who took their time to leave a review, it is so much appreciated and it helps me a lot to write. And also to everyone who followed and favorited this story. **

**SO A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Now you can enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Tony has finally told Ziva how he felt about her and it feels good. It feels even more amazing knowing that she returns his feelings as well.

Tony was driving back to his apartment, after saying goodnight to Ziva and giving her a goodnight kiss. As he drove, he thought about past few months and how things have changed for everyone on Team Gibbs. He also thought how everything affect them all, especially Ziva. First her father turned up out of the blue, then he gets killed, then Ziva became secretive and planned to take down Bodnar on her own. While looking for Bodnar, they ended up going to Berlin where he found out a bit more about Ziva and how she felt about the new Director of Mossad and her father. He thought about the dance they shared while it played _their _song, he would never forget about that dance in his lifetime. He smiled at the memory.

Once they failed to catch Bodnar, but caught his younger brother, they were coming back home. When the car accident happened, it made his realized how life is unpredictable; anything can happen to anyone and anytime. That's when he decided to follow number 26 on his bucket list. And he has finally done it and that to tonight.

'_I finally told her about my feelings for.' _He thought with a smile on his face. _'I can now cross number 26 on my bucket list.' _His smile turned into a grin, which he couldn't stop even if someone paid him to stop grinning.

* * *

After Tony left, Ziva instantly felt lonely. She cannot believe that she has, at last, admitted her feelings for Tony and he also told her that he felt the same about her. She felt as if a weight has been lifted off of her heart. And it feels good, very good.  
When Tony kissed her before leaving for the night, he kissed her and told her that he would meet her tomorrow. Now she cannot wait for tomorrow to come.

She walked into her room and got changed for bed as it was past three o'clock, she never stayed up this late on weekdays, unless of course they had a case to work on but still Gibbs never kept them after two o'clock. However, she doesn't have work tomorrow so she can just sleep until late.

As she lay in bed, all she can think about is Tony and how he kissed her to shut her up and how the kiss felt just right. Before she knew it, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The sun peeked through curtains to Tony's room. He opened one eye and looked at the clock next to his bed, once he saw the time, he jumped out of bed. He was late. He was meant to pick Ziva up at 9 o'clock and take her to breakfast, but now it was 11:30. Ziva is not going be happy with him. He rapidly looked for his phone and he didn't seem to find it, but luckily for him he found it under his pillow. He found Ziva's number and called her. It kept on ringing but no answer. He tried again, but still no answer.

'_Ziva must be upset with me, that's why she's not answering my call,'_ He thought, _'Maybe I should just go and visit her and apologies to her for forgetting to take her out for breakfast. Hopefully she'll forgive me.' _With that he got ready and left his apartment.

He stopped at a coffee shop and collected some coffee for himself and Ziva, and then he drove as fast as he could to Ziva's apartment.

Once he got to Ziva's apartment, he ran the stairs not waiting for the elevator. When he reached her door, he stood there for a minute trying to catch his breath and then he lifted his free hand and knocked on the door. First there was no answer, so he knocked again and still no answer.

'_Is she really that angry with me?'_

He tired knocking one more time and finally he heard footstep in the direction of the door. There she was, standing in front of the door looking as if she just woke up.

"Hey." He said looking at how beautiful she looks.

"Tony?" She looked confused at first as to why and what Tony was doing in front of her door at 11:30 in the morning. "Is everything alright? You look you lost or missed something." Then it hit her that they were meant be going out for breakfast this morning. "Damn it, I forgot and I overslept. Sorry, Tony, I am really sorry."

Tony just stood there, smiling, _'So I'm not the only one who overslept then.'_ "Can I come in first?" He asked

"Oh yeah. Sorry" She moved out of the way so Tony can walk inside the apartment.

"Thank you, Zivaah." He walked over to her living room and set the coffee down on her coffee table. "You know I thought I was the one who over slept." He turned around and looked at her. "So I'm not the only one who oversleeps then, hmm?" He smiled at her and walked towards her "Why didn't you answer my phone calls, I tried calling you few times but you didn't pick up." He placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "I thought you were mad at me and that's why you weren't answering my calls."

Ziva leaned to his touch and looked up at his eyes, "I don't always oversleep, Tony, last night I slept really late and I did not answer your calls because my phone is still on silent and is somewhere in my apartment." She answered quietly, "Why would I be mad at you, Tony?" She asked a little confused.

"Oh, so you lost your phone in your own apartment." He stated with raised eyebrows, chuckling and so did she. "I thought you were mad because I had to take you out for breakfast and I didn't because I overslept." He answered her question. "But I guess I'm not the only who overslept today, huh." He teased.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "No, Tony, you were not the only one who overslept today." She placed her hands on top of his, which were still cupping her cheeks, "And I am not mad at you because you overslept and that was not your fault."

He smiled down at her, "Can I give you a good morning kiss to make up for it?" Ziva looked at him first before she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently, still passionately. "I guess I just got my answer."

"You think?"

"No, I know I got my answer." He kissed her this time. "As we missed our breakfast date," he stated after they broke off the kiss. "Do you want to go to a lunch date with me as it is way past 12 in the afternoon?" He asked while looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"I would love to." She smiled up at him, not breaking the eye contact.

"Great." He said with a grin, "You might want to get dressed, sweetcheeks."

"Hmm, I would if you would let me go." She chuckled. Tony smiled at her before he removed his hands from her cheeks and placed then on her waist instead. "Tony, I need to get changed so that we can go out for lunch."

Without saying anything, he leaned down kissed her passionately, surprising Ziva at first but she also kissed him back with the same passion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE PLEASE leave a review about what you think and how I can improve it. **

**Next chapter would hopefully be up soon. The chapter would be about Tony and Ziva talking about their relationship and other stuff, if you want me to include anything that you want them to discuss then please leave a review and I'll include on their conversation. **

**Thank you once again for reading. **


End file.
